


Of Snowy Days and Sweaters

by Tharrow (orphan_account)



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Snow Day, okay so they may be a little more aware of their feelings, post Hong Kong arc, two idiots being gone for each other but being their usual selves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21784798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Tharrow
Summary: They don’t often get days like this, where Asami isn’t out ruining someone’s day and he isn’t off chasing the next big scoop.Or the one in which Akihito definitely isn't indulging in laziness and Asami definitely isn't humouring him.
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito
Comments: 13
Kudos: 220





	Of Snowy Days and Sweaters

**Author's Note:**

> So this didn’t turn out exactly as I planned it going, mostly because Asami decided to swan in and take over what was supposed to be primarily an Akihito POV fic but oh well. Have some snowy fluff and cuddling everyone!

They don’t often get days like this, where Asami isn’t out ruining someone’s day and he isn’t off chasing the next big scoop. Akihito shifts on the mattress in their bedroom, resting on his front and watching as snow continues to swirl down in great big flurries. Tokyo has practically been at a standstill the last few days from the metres of white continuing to pile up more and more every hour.

Asami had taken one look out the frosted windows this morning, scowled and called Kirishima to say he was working from home unless anything important came up. Next to him, Akihito had buried his head in the pillow and tried not to laugh as he thought, _Big bad crime-lord taken down by the weather, what next? ___

____

“Are you planning on staying in bed all day?” 

____

Turning to look at the doorway entrance, he gave a lazy if somewhat shy smile. “Not much else to do is there?”

____

This was his other favourite part of days like this - getting to see Asami with his guard down a little. Hair not smoothed back with styling wax. Smart, knife-sharp suits swapped out for casual jeans and the very rare appearance of a blue knitted sweater. It sat snuggly on the man, cashmere softening the broad lines of his shoulders and gentling the cut of his hips. 

____

He wasn’t sure when his obsession with Asami in sweaters had started if he was honest, but there was something about it that has his stomach clenching and heat flooding his cheeks. Akihito thought he’d die if the other man ever found out.

____

Asami snorted as pushed off the door frame and settled down behind his lover’s body as Akihito arched into the heat rolling off him. Resting one arm around the slim waist, he pulled the other closer and entwined their legs. 

____

“What is it with you and snow days?” He murmured into the boy’s neck, indulging for once in something gentler.

____

Shuffling around, Akihito pouted up at golden eyes. “Are you calling me a kid? What isn’t there to like? Warm clothes, lazy days in bed, snowball fights and the best excuse for hot chocolate!”

____

“Well,” Asami drawled, nosing golden strands and closing his eyes. “If it wasn’t the snowball fights then the hot chocolate definitely makes you a kid.” 

____

Akihito huffed, knowing there wasn’t any point arguing because it would only lead to his lover taking it as an invitation for sex. Then a few moments later in a quieter hush, “But it is kinda nice… isn’t it?” _Isn’t being here with me nice? ___

______ _ _

Golden eyes slit half-open from where they had drifted shut, gazing down into the other’s questioning hazel. He wondered if Akihito even realised what he’d asked without actually asking. It was something the younger did when he was too embarrassed or doubting to actually say aloud and Asami was annoyed to admit he’d missed catching on for longer then he liked. 

______ _ _

Sometimes in the stillness of midnight, he’d contemplate the mess of miscommunication when they’d first come back from Hong Kong and Akihito finally consenting to move in. But he’d been just as confused about this silver-golden haired brat back then as Akihito was about him, only just beginning to realise the cusps of what was building between them. Sometimes he wondered if they would still have ended up here if Hong Kong didn’t happen. Even before Fei Long had sashed in like a bad odour, Asami had started to have some suspicions that he wasn’t going to shake Akihito off but whether he would have pursued it… 

______ _ _

Shaking away the rather dark thoughts, he focused back on his lover with a sigh. “Well, it’s certainly nice to actually see you still and not causing havoc over the city. What was it last week –” 

______ _ _

Hands plastered themselves over his mouth, red infusing tanned skin. “Okay, okay, okay bastard – _no need to bring that up! _”__

________ _ _ _ _

Rumbling with soft laughter, he nipped at hot ears and down the slender neck. “Only you Akihito, only you.”

________ _ _ _ _

“Shuuuut up,” Akihito whined, lightly beating the other’s chest. “It’s not like I mean for these things to happen.”

________ _ _ _ _

“Hmm,” Asami replied non-committedly, enjoying the way the body in his arms lit up with fire at the implied insult. “And yet they always do with you.”

________ _ _ _ _

“Asamiii!”

________ _ _ _ _

“Are you ever going to stop being so easy to rile up?” He teased.

________ _ _ _ _

“Are you ever going to stop riling me up!” Akihito hissed back.

________ _ _ _ _

Feeling laughter bubbling up again, he leaned forward to capture the other in a deep, slow kiss. The photographer stiffened, hackles raising like a startled cat before slowly simmering down and returning the kiss with a sharp taunting bite.

________ _ _ _ _

_Well, _Asami thought wickedly, _there may be some upsides to snow days _. He also vaguely wondered how long it would be before Akihito caught on to the fact he was very much aware of the other’s obsession with seeing him in sweaters.__ __

__

____

__

________ _ _ _ _

__

____

__


End file.
